Tear Drops Fall Upon the Strings of My Heart
by Dante Peirce
Summary: Rachel's world is shaken to pieces when her Daddy is diagnosed with cancer. Of course she turns to Finn to help her get through this challenging time. When 'Finchel' is pushed to breaking point will their love survive - or shatter to pieces?
1. Waterfalls of Your Lashes

Tear Drops Fall on My Guitar

I own nothing! :' ,(

!*!

" Finn? ... Finn ? ..."

" Yeah?"

"Can you come up here please !" Mrs Hudson called excitedly. Finn groaned _yet again_ he cursed the dreaded stairs which led from his shared room with Kurt and the upper storey of the house.

When he finally managed to manipulate his gangly limbs up all the stairs he strode into the lounge room where he found his parents ( His mum and almost Step Dad) sitting on a sofa and Kurt sitting in another. He lowered himself an looked at Kurt questionably- Kurt shook his head slightly. Finn's Mum opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a soft tapping at the door. Kurt leaned out of his chair through the window.

" Who is it Kurt?" his Father asked.

" Kurt squinted and sighed shaking his head.

" It's little miss sunshine," he said everyone looked confused. " _Rachel_" Finn grinned and bounced over to the door.

" Rachel hey did you call - I didn't hear the phone... Not that it matters or anything I love you coming over and all but ... Rachel Rach? Oh ... Come here" Finn said softly as Finn encircled her in his arms.

" Berry you look like a drowned cat- trust me It's not flattering I only have three hair dryers not twenty."

" Kurt..." Finn warned as Rachel silently sobbed into his chest. Unfortunately when Kurt's on roll he's hard to stop.

" Honestly I think you need another makeover"

" well _I_ think you need to stop teasing Rachel when she's obviously already upset!" Finn said bluntly as Rachel began to sob very un-loudly into his shoulder.

" Rachel Sweetie? What happened Honey? " Mrs Hudson asked as she stood.

" Daddy - sob- .. Can( sob) c-( sob)e-r .. Only two ..." she broke off and looked into Finn's eyes. He looked down in her in shock before crushing her to his chest and resting his head upon the straggly wet mess that had become of her beloved hair.

" It's ok, everything's going to be alright" Finn repeated quietly as he held her softly. He looked over to his family who stood staring - frozen in shock and confusion. They obviously weren't Rachel-lingual yet. Finn's mother mouthed ' what?' shook his head slightly looking down at Rachel.

His shirt was extremely damp and a shover rocked his body. Rachel was way wetter than him and he finally snapped out of his gaze. Burt and Kurt had disappeared into the kitchen and appeared to be making a casserole and tea.

" I love you" he whispered in her ear as she muffle a broken 'sa-m-e' into his shoulder. " You must be freezing" he finally said , " I'll get some dry clothes for you .. Mum will stay with you for a sec whilst I fetch you something warm ok?" he said looking down as she lifted her head and looking at the chair. Finn helped her over and sat her down gently. Carol Hudson rushed over and held Rachel's hand as Finn rushed down the stairs to his room.

He soon returned with a dry top and sweater on and carried a tissue box atop a pile of clothes. Finn's mother held Rachel in a comforting hug as he strode over.

" Rachel hon, how come you don't have a warm shower before you change. Rachel croaked a quiet thanks. " Finn help Rachel to the second bathroom would you" Carol asked quietly. Without hesitation Finn bent over- the clothes over his shoulder- and he wound his arms around her back and lifted as she held onto his arm and his hand towards the bathroom and Finn couldn't help but feel he was escorting his grandmother and not his girlfriend.

When they reached the bathroom Finn opened the door and led Rachel in. He placed the clothes n the bench near the sink. " I think they might be a little big for you but they're pretty old but I'm sure Kurt can sew them up or we could go old school and just roll them up same with the hoodie. Uh I'll shut up now cause I'm being a you and rambling when really all I want to say is... I love you and I want to help you with this as much as I can" he said looking up from his sneakers when Rachel's arms are thrown around his neck and her lips are thrust upon his as he cranes his neck down so she can rest her feet on the ground. He lifts his head slightly and kisses the tears seeping from her tear ducts , kissing her eyelids and nose then another peck upon her lips. He stepped back and began to turn Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled back he turned.

" Sorry to just rock up at your house just my car broke down and My dad's are at the hospital and I just somehow ended up at your doorstep" She said looking down at her rain filled sneakers. She looked up and saw a grin spread across his face. " What?" she mumbled as she he shook his head " ( sniff) What" she repeated allowing herself a little smile. " It's just .. Nice that you subconsciously came to me.." he said.

" I always will, "She tipped toed again and brushed her lips against his and her hands made their way up to his head.

" Finn !" His mother said- appalled- as they broke apart. " She's meant to be showering not making out with you!" she said as they both blushed.

" This was all on me actually Mrs Hudson," Rachel said shyly and softly before wiping the leftover tears from her chin. As Mrs Hudson walked down the hall Finn followed and grabbed the door handle and just before the door shut Rachel called : " I love you" and Finn stuck his head back through the crack.

" I'll always love you" as he shut the door. He almost walked into his Mum who smiled at him and shook her head. " What ?" he said even though he new and couldn't help but let a smile leak into his voice. His Mum laughed as they walked down the hall way and Finn despite how sad Rachel and her family must feel he couldn't help grateful and excited that Rachel was his, and he was hers – for better or worse.


	2. Rainbows Only Occur after Rain

**Tear Drops Fall upon the Strings of My Heart**

Chapter 2- Rainbows Only Occur after Rain

"It was delicious Mrs Hudson and Thank You for letting me stay at your place sorry to interrupt your weekend – to be honest I don't really know how I got here, my car broke down and all of a sudden I was at your door," Rachel blushed loading plates into the dishwasher.

" Awww," Carol said as Rachel looked up questionably. " It's so cute , you two are so cute!" she squealed pulling Rachel into a hug.

" Uh ... Thanks?" Rachel said as Carol wiped tears from her eyes.

" You are everything I could of dreamed of for Finn , he's such a different person since he met you Rachel – we all are , you're like the daughter I never had."

" You know I never had a Mother- until I met you Mrs Hudson" Rachel said returning Carol's hug. Rachel raised her head slightly and paused. " Finn's Coming," Rachel said as Carol paused and could faintly hear Finn's thumping footsteps walking along the hall.

" Wow you've got like super powers " Carol giggled as Rachel laughed as she turned back to the washing machine. She closed the door of he washing machine and pressed play. " Anything else I can Help you with Mrs Hudson?" Rachel asked.

" No, no you've done more than enough darling go play with Finn- but nothing serious in our home." She added.

Rachel blushed and nodded as Finn came around the corner into the kitchen and wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist. " Thanks for your help Rachel sweetheart," Carol said as she walked out into the lounge where Burt and Kurt were watching a football game – well Kurt was actually describing the material their pants were made out of . Rachel rested her head against his shoulder pressing her back to his chest as he wound both arms around her as they swayed slowly to the national anthem coming from the game.

**Finn's P.O.V:**

" Do you want to watch the game?" Rachel asked quietly as we continued swaying even though the anthem had finished and the players started to jog onto the field.

" No," I lied what I thought was convincingly and turned us away from the kitchen and towards the doorway linking between the lounge. Rachel shook her head smiling sweetly and pulled me over to the soafer. I sat down on the end of the chair whilst Rachel sat in-between Kurt and I couldn't help but smile serenely as she leaned into my shoulder as the match's siren began to play. Our team won the match but I couldn't feel my usual happiness for the game- but I did feel happy. I felt warm and safe and I couldn't quite keep the huge grin off my face – I swapped it for a small smug instead.

As everyone else cheered and Kurt and Burt embraced , I watched as a small tear slowly dripped from her eye and I quickly kissed it away - making it look like a kiss to her temple. She wiped her cheek slightly upon his sleeve and took a shaky breath. Kurt Burt and Carole where still jumping therefore Rachel and I were able to slip from the room noiselessly without notice.

Rachel quickly wiped her eyes against the sleeve against her ever teary eyes as she followed me quickly up the stairs into my room. She quickly leaned into my arms and let her shoulders heave as she sobbed. " Da-d-d-y and I are never gon-n-a be able to watch a game like th-at, we're never going to be able to do anything because he won't be h-e-re!" she cried loudly ,sadly , beaten and frustrated. What was I supposed to say? I'm not good with Rachel when she's all emotional!

" But don't people always stay in your heart and all that – I know your Fathers Rachel ; and they love you way too much to let you go" There. That wasn't so bad surely. She nodded.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the hospital and Talk to your Dad's everything will be fine." I suggested again her eyes glistened a little.

" But we've got school tomorrow" Rachel said unwillingly.

" I spoke to my Mom about it- It's all sorted" Rachel nodded and gave a small smile.

" T-thanks Finn, it means allot, " she breathed.

Yes! Victory for the Finnster! Boy-friend of the month 678000 months running ! Rachel and I sat down upon the bed and he pulled on the sweatshirt sleeves over her hands.

" You can sleep here if you want Kurt only snores a _little_ bit," I said with a lopsided smile.

" Thanks Finn .. but where will you sleep... I totally trust you and everything but when your mother comes in – as she inevitably must – I don't think she'd be to impressed," Rachel ranted .As she paused for a breath I cut her off with a short peck she smiled back.

" I've got it covered"

Erm.. not really oh well. I guessed I could just sneak in later. It would be so wonderful to fall asleep with Rachel's body right next to mine. It would be totally normal and be the most explainable, the most understandable of mistakes and accidents.

But I didn't want to be _that_ sneaky boyfriend that everyone hates.

No. I had to do this right – It would be un–honourable for me take advantage of her in that moment of weakness.

Rachel smiled as she snuggled down under my covers as she held onto my hand.

" Do I deserve you?" She said warmly , half jokingly.

" No" I answered sadly and it was true as the burning started in my eyes- so I looked down at our hands.

" You deserve someone so much better, but I'm too selfish to not grab blindly at small chips of your heart and hope that when the blonde , buff , Broadway star sweeps you of your feet ; that maybe you'll remember me, as we bump into each other at the hardware store; that you won't forget the days spent in the rain, the weeks in the feilds, the months in the Love. But it's just a dream really – and I just have to enjoy us whilst I can and wait for it to happen." I said drawing in shaky rant.

I looked to Rachel's other hand as she twirled the promise ring I got her on her index finger the star swirling smoothly. The ' R' was on top and the 'F' down the bottom – just like us in real life .. Rachel was gonna make it to the big time- and me I'm just gonna be another washed up Lima Dreamer –with the world's sweetest dreams.

" Finn," Rachel breathed shaking her head her eyes a little glazed over now.

I shrugged " Every dream starts with a dreamer right?" My eyes flicked to her face as she shook her head her mouth open slightly.

" I don't think I would be able to do it," Rachel whispered.

" It's ok , I've known for a long time – Your gonna be the big shiny Broadway star Rach, Broadway is practically already making ' Rachel Berry' in golden light bulbs. And Finn Hudson's already got himself a seat at ' Barry's Bistro' – dreaming about a wedding, a family – a future he will never have. But still can't wipe a smile of his face. If your happy Rachel .. That's all that matters" I said determinedly.

Rachel let a tear escape know and sat up quickly. " No, I said I don't think I could leave you here in Lima" Rachel said as our eyes met and she smiled- now it was my turn for my mouth to hang open. " And that wedding, that family , that future – I want it to come true too; And I don't think Rachel Berry is ever going to have her name in lights" She smiled and I sat shocked. " Because before then I intent tp have your last name.' I grinned and embraced her in a hug and I not-so-secretly let a few tears escape from my eyes.

I kissed her cheek as she pulled my head against her neck before she snuggled down again. I leant against the head board- Rachel's head in my lap. And remembered what Rachel said to me once before 'Rainbows Only Occur after Rain'

**Sorry for such a long wait ... OUCH! .. Don't throw things I'm sorry alright ! I had writers block and I was super busy... but here it is now. Hope you like it! Review to make me go faster and any plot ideas are welcomed- this was just a filler but I have most of it planned out now. **

**And Remember " Life is too short to wear NORMAL socks!" **** DP**


	3. Rain Rain go Away come again Another Day

Teardrops fall against the Stings of My heart. Chappy 3

_**URGENT DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF GLEE **_

_**P.s the whole promise ring thing was written in before I even saw the Furt episode it actually started before season 2. **_

Finn P.O.V

" Help him , help me help him" Rachel screamed as I rubbed my eyes as she thrashed around my bed - I saw Kurt sit up in bed as I tried to calm her –was she awake?. A snort solved my hesitation and was followed by a "You promised me". What? As tears ran down her face. Burt and my Mom busted through the door as I tried to control Rachel's fists – sheesh she was strong and damn she had a mean right hook. Kurt sat on the bed on her other side as our parents stood in shock as Kurt gently shook Rachel but it had no affect and then he clapped right in front of her face as she gasped herself awake her eyes frantically searching.

" Rachel?" I asked tentatively a hand easing its way onto her shoulder.

Rachel through herself into my chest as I almost fell backwards .She sobbed into my chest blubbering words it took me a while to figure out what she was saying as everyone looked at me for translation. I rested my head atop of hers. " Of course I'm alive , it was just a dream." I said as Burt and my Mom breathed a sigh in relief as Kurt slid off the bed and onto the floor resting his back against the wall. " I promised remember- never leaving you" I said as Rachel continued to cry softly. Finally Burt smiled softly at me and my mom helped Kurt of the floor and patted Rachel's back briefly as Rachel flinched away.

" Did you have a nightmare?" I asked quietly as Rachel took a deep breath before she answered quietly.

" Yes,"

" Do you want to talk about it ?" I asked hoarsely.

" How?" she said again looking up in my eyes.

I stared back entranced in the large brown pools that swam with emotion. Rachel blinked and I looked down at our intertwined hands instead. This was no time for distractions.

" Well how come you don't start at uh where it was and what happening when it first started?" I asked.

" The Ohio Cemetery, Daddy's grave was being filled." She said against my chest. " And once he was in you tripped and fell in the hole. And the guy who was scooping the dirt in was shovelling it on top of you and couldn't hear. And I tried to help but Puck had me and then we were digging with our hands and then you were dead. Then I think I did some ... err,"

" Screaming ? Kicking ? Punching?" I said knowingly with a smug smile.

" Uh yes how did you know?" She said looking up as my smile grew wider.

" Let's just say that your acting abilities stretch way beyond consciousness. And you can through a pretty mean right hook." I laughed quietly.

" Oh my goodness..." She said burying her face deeper into my shoulder. " Did I hit you?" she said again.

"It's ok it'll heal pretty fast – it's only a bruise." I said angling my face to the side so she could see my blue ear.

"Oh my goodness- I'm so sorry... Let me see" she said touching it slowly.

"It's fine Rach honestly;" I said as she moved her face closer to look.

"No it's not, I'm sorry- in my dream I went a little crazy." She said before placing a small kiss gently over the swollen skin.

"I didn't know you sleep talked, and punched." I said as she wriggled back down to lean her head against my shoulder.

" I don't normally – it's just I was so angry and desperate. It was quite literally my worst nightmare."

She whispered into my shoulder.

" I love you," I whispered as she closed her eyes.

" I love you too." She said looking up before my lips grazed hers.

" And ... I promise not to stand next to any mass holes in the ground." I said as she laughed. " What time is it ?" I asked as I twirled a small ringlet of her hair around my index finger.

Rachel leaned over and looked at my mobile that lay abandoned on my dresser.

"Five fifteen – it's barely worth going back to sleep." She sighed falling back against the pillows and pulling me down with her.

"Are you ready for today?" I asked as Rachel shut then reopened her eyes.

"I don't know what to even expect- my Father on life support? Will he even be awake? If he is what do I say? 'Hi Daddy what you been up to apart from lying to Dad and me about having Cancer and almost dying at the office yesterday?' To be honest ... I'm scared" she said softly as Kurt snores filled out of our room.

" I think that's a good thing , I mean it just shows that you love your Father and it's only natural to feel anxious for his well being." I said as Rachel nodded. " Hey how about we don't leave know , go get some clothes for you from your place so they don't involve Kurt stitching them up, aaand stop by Starbucks then head on in to the hospital." I said as Rachel nodded and pushed herself up.

" For someone who is admittedly not good with words Finn; you always know what to say to me." She said placing her lips against mine.

" C'mon lets get going I'm Starving." I said pulling on her hand as we strode out of my bedroom.

_**Well What do you think? This was just a bit of filler chapter really... any suggestions for when Finnchel get to the hospital? Have a good week !**_

_**Dante **_


	4. My Strings are Broken

Teardrops fall against the Stings of My heart. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF GLEE or any other brands mentions ( particularly not starbucks that was mentioned at the end of the last chapter whoops ) **_

_**My Strings Are Broken**_

" Alright Good morning everybody!" Mr Shuester said as they walked through the doors. Mercedes patted the seat next to her as Kurt jogged in after Mr Shuester.

" Are Finn and Rachel coming in Or are they dawdling again." Mike said as Mr Shuester passed out the ' McKinley Morning Notices'.

" Kurt ? " Mr Shuester said as Kurt stood up in front of the class from his seat next to Mercedes.

" Actually their not coming in today. Rachel received some pretty big news yesterday" Kurt said paused for suspense.

" Pregnant? Suicidal? Murder? _Oh my god FINN' S GAY!"_ Tina said. As Mike stared shocked then looked at Kurt as if to say' No way ... wait ... Really?'

"No Tina. Rachel's Father is in the Hospital he's being lying to her and her Dad about having cancer and collapsed at his office early yesterday morning. Rachel came to our house yesterday an absolute _wreck_!" Kurt said as everyone gasped even Santana seemed sympathetic- and that's sure saying something!

Kurt looked at all their faces before turning towards were the girls sat. "And yes ladies," he said pointing to his droopy ring covered eyes "These are not a fashion statement but in fact baggy sleep deprived wrinkles! How? You might ask? Rachel woke the whole house up with her sleep horrors- you think she's bad when she doesn't get a solo? Wait till she is dreaming Finn is dead! Poor Finn lost containment of one of her arms and she copped him one in the face!" Sam winced touching his fading bruise.

"They left early this morning for the hospital" Kurt finished.

"Damn that sucks" Mercedes said.

"But we need to rehearse the number with them for sectionals in afternoon practice." Quinn said in frustration as she shut Sam's book they had been having a conversation in.

" Finn said he might bring her in if he feels she's up to it but she's a wreck – I imagine it will only be worse after seeing her Father like that." Kurt added as the club nodded.

"Alright let's do the official role call before you guys head of to first class." Mr Shuester said as everyone started to talk again but was still shocked.

Emma tottered along the hallway and arrived at the door the same way she had when Kurt's father had fallen critically ill early that very year.

Even though Sue describes her as a pygmy possum and even in that state of panic, Will still saw her as one of his closest friends.

" Wi- I mean -Mr Shuester? Well I guess I should tell all of you erm.." She said glancing around at the room glancing at the glee clubs eager and expectant faces.

" I just got a call from Finn's mom; and well Rachel was very upset when she saw her father on life support and erm well she's on her way in for a counselling session late this afternoon when you have rehearsal, Finn will come in whilst Rachel has her session but he doesn't think it is safe for her to be alones since she ran into a public bathroom and it took Finn fifteen minutes to get her out. Oh and erm . Kurt?"

She said turning towards the short boy." Yes Miss . P?"

" Finn said that if you get home before he does be careful of the second bathroom he still has to disinfect it and that he's moved her stuff to the guest room." She said reading of a notepad and nodded then smiled weakly than left the room.

" Why does he have to disinfect the bathroom?" Artie asked cautiously.

"Rachel was so nervous that as they were leaving this morning she had do quickly puke her guts out – at least she got onto the tiles." Kurt shuddered.

The bell rang and the class moved out of homeroom and out the door to their first lesson.

_**Meanwhile with Finn & Rachel( At park down the road from the hospital in Finn's truck ) **_

"Ssshh" Finn said as Rachel sobbed into his chest as the children in the park played. Rachel sniffed and gulped and continued to cry gasping for breath as Finn rubbed circles on her back.

"Okay Ssshh, okay think of something else." Finn tried as Rachel scrunched up her eyes and hiccupped.

"Can-n'ttt" she said again a sob bursting through her lips as Finn's journey cd played softly in the background.

"Okay focus on my hands try and guess the word." Finn said again excitedly like a small child, " Yeah guess the word. Okay here goes letter number one." He said stopping his circles and moved his finger horizontally on her back then down, then across again.

"The letter I?" She said.

"Good okay space now, then a new letter." Finn said as Rachel laughed through a sob.

"Your enjoying this way too much" she giggled then sniffed. "L?" she answered confidently.

" Yep" He smiled as she sniffed. " Know the sentence yet?"

" No tell me!" She said wiping the last trail of tears away.

" I love you." He said as he wiped his lips over hers.

Rachel sat up more and curled an arm around his neck pulling him back down pressing her lips needily onto his. Finn pulled away as she tugged on his hair.

"Let's get to the hospital and talk to your Dad." Finn said.

"I .. But... I .. N..." She stuttered.

"I'll go in with you this time and your dad will be there to put some light into this whole debacle. Trust. Me" He said softly and let his lips faintly grazed over her bottom lip. "Trust me." He said again pressing a little firmer.

" I do," she said pressing her entire mouth onto his as he pulled away again.

"Enough dawdling "He said laughing as he reached over to do up her seatbelt.

"Ready?" Finn asked standing outside the door squeezing her hand.

"No," Rachel replied as Finn smiled wistfully before he pushed down on the handle and walked through the door pulling Rachel in behind him.

"Ah Finn- and my little star – how nice to see you." Mr Berry (Hiram) said looking away from his husbands face and placing his dark hand softly upon the crisp white hospital linen. And reaching out his hand for Finn to shake and then embracing Rachel then releasing her.

Rachel gripped Finn's hand tightly and looked up at him with fearful eyes- like she wouldn't, couldn't ask the question she needed to know. Finn gave her a little smile before turning to face her Father more.

"How are things going Mr Berry?" Finn asked as Rachel clung to his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Good, good, the doctor is about to come in and give him some sought of needle thing that might stimulate some brain waves so he might be able to wake up for awhile but they can only administrate it once. I was just about to call you." Hiram said calmly before placing his mobile on the table. And sighing.

"Were you alright at home by yourself last night sweet pea, what did you have for tea?"

"Um I actually didn't go home my car broke down and it was raining and I sort of just ended up at Finn's house. We picked up my stuff this morning." She said quietly smiling softly up at Finn who reassuringly squeezed her hand in one of his and continued to trace 'I love you' onto her back.

"Oh that's very kind of you Finn. I was worried about you all alone in your current... Mindset." He added.

"It was nothing – in our new house my room is still being built, it still needs another coat of paint in the ensuite but it's fine to sleep in ." Finn said calmly pulling Rachel over to a chair on the other side of the bed and setting her upon his lap. "I'll move my stuff in when all the paint and stuff is gone."

"It's just because you don't want to lug all your stuff up those stairs more than once." Rachel teased.

"True." Finn said simply as Rachel giggled letting Finn play with her star ring as he often did when they he was bored (He often did it when she picked the DVD).

Hiram watched them as they stared at each other smiles springing to their faces as Rachel said "What?" as Finn laughed as she began to laugh at Finn laughing at her. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked as he laughed more.

"Dad?" she said giggling along but let her eyes still held a slight worry.

"Nope" Hiram replied shaking his head and smiling.

"How about my teeth?" She said before quickly lurching to the arm of the chair as Finn's laughter began to almost topple her off.

"No" He said laughing softly and questioningly.

"Finn-n?" She said turning his name into two syllables laughing along with him.

"Nothing – I was just thinking about how you knew me so well and then you just _assumed_ there was something wrong." He said between wheezes. " As if I only look at your face when theirs cabbage in your teeth." He said softer and sincere. " It is quite the opposite I need a good reason to _not_ look at your face." He said and Hiram notice her blush slightly and pat his hand that was on top of her in a bundle of fingers that sat upon her lap.

"Have you had anything to eat yet Dad?" Asked as she leant against Finn's chest.

"No not yet"

" You go and come back we'll stay." Finn said.

Hiram nodded and walked out the door. Rachel's eyes drifted to her father and she smiled feeling Finn's embrace. No matter how nervous she felt better with Finn there.


End file.
